drothmafandomcom-20200214-history
Loken Highmane
Current Overview Loken was a very militant leader. He was strong, charismatic and respected. He was a bastion of hope and justice when it came to defending Avalon as a whole. One of the few kings who have actually fought in skirmishes and wars. Though he had been aging he took the fight to an invasion force of Shattered Dominion upon the cursed Umber Isles. It is said that Loken fought alongside his forces until a lucky spear was thrown through his chest. Despite this he continued to fight. Until sub coming to his wounds. Pride of Avalon He was the only child and a lot of expectations were put on him. His mother died during child birth and then King Marion Highmane III promised not to re-marry. Loken grew up being defautly loved, cherished and renown. He was the last hope for the Highmane line. In Loken's younger days he was raised to be a fighter. Diplomacy was not something he was given emphasis on. His father felt that he needed to learn how to fight and to be the best one in the land. Mainly as a matter of security. Either way he would become very talented. He had a knack for it and would go on to win many battles. Battle of Blood The Battle of Blood is remembered as on of the bloodiest fights in recorded history. A five day war and incursion of the Shattered Dominion. They'd breached the defenses of the lower portion of the AK and were ransacking the town of Kalwold. At the time the Prince was kept from of the dire skirmishes until this one. Against the orders of his father Loken marched south with the army. It was here that soldiers and citizens alike would recount the victories he would claim. The stories say Loken slaughtered twenty five krolaken on his own. As well ten minotaurs, six orcs and five giants. This gave rise to the honorary tradition of celebrating the anniversary of the Dominon's defeat by drinking twenty five shots of rum, ten shots of ale, six shots of whiskey and five shots of gin. None make it to far and only Loken himself is said to get through the celebration and pass the trial. Death The King's death is still widely talked about even today. Having only occurred just a year ago. His memory, legacy and death are still fresh to most. The reports that came in stated there were a band of fifty Dominion Beserkers settled into Umber Isle. Being cautious but swift as he often was, he alongside one hundred soldiers made their way to the icy ruined land. It wasn't until they came ashore and began scouting around that they realized the force was not fifty but instead one hundred and fifty. With no time to retreat the king sent a skeleton crew of ten men back to the mainland to get support. It is said that he stood back to back with his soldiers as they fought back the men. He was gravely wounded by a spear to the chest, three arrows in his left arm, two arrows in his right leg. They were victorious but none of the healers survived and the other five soldiers who did. Stayed with him until his death. The king just before his death wrote a decloration that the five would be remembered as the Valiant Five. A halfing named Yekin Branchfoot Rocktoes, A catfolk named Tarnal Spottedmane, A Tawnie named Zanzor, A human named Ben Fortwall and a half-orc named Krask Torntooth. His body was brought back to Conclave where he was buried.